Booru
Over the lifetime of /v/ermin, the booru has heavily influenced /v/ermin's culture - for better or worse. History On June 3rd, 2017, during the 7th Tournament, the anon who created All Claw Carl made the booru as an image archive more versatile than the Anonymonsters Wiki. The first image posted to the booru was The Blobfather's stat sheet. Due to a rash of furry porn spam raids, the booru's admin announced on (date) that he was accepting moderator applications, and appointed two mods, later increased to four. These mods were not anonymous. A fifth mod was appointed, this time with an anonymous pseudonym. (Some time in December or January), the booru's forums were wiped completely by the mods in order to cut down on the rampant shitposting going on in there. However, in the process, many old, useful threads were culled as well. The mods announced that they would delete further off-topic shitpost threads in the forums. Eventually, the mods started to relax again, and shitposting gradually returned to its pre-purge state. After several months of inactivity from the booru administrator, who had previously announced a leave of absence, the moderators took over the booru's administration account on (date). They did not do anything for several weeks. On March 2nd, 2018, the booru's comment and forum system were heavily obfuscated in order to discourage people from not using the booru as an image archive only. Heavy backlash ensued due to how long the booru's community aspects had been in place. On the same day, the mods reverted these changes to exactly how they were before. Then the mods disabled the comment system again on April 15th. They did this because they believed that the negativity and drama that the comments created was not justified by the few constructive or positive comments. The team stood by their decision this time. The forum was left untouched because it was easier to moderate. At some point in early-mid 2019 the booru's admin had given access to his account to a random anonymous person who had proceeded to vandalize and render the original booru unusable. Users were in a panic and created several alternative booru's, one had caught on and served as a temporary booru until shortly after, when Rotidon Host had set up a new site not using the standard booru model, opting for a completely custom site instead. Controversy People generally disliked the booru for being a 24/7 general, but accepted the idea of using it for archiving images only. VFC Host was one of the most famous detractors of the booru and occasionally said that, if he had his way, the booru would be completely deleted. The booru was often blamed for increasing rates of dramaposting due to being the source of usernames, which in turn is a catalyst for people getting into grudges with one another. Others said that drama would be inevitable anyway due to /v/ermin being an environment where art styles are as potent as any username. Due to how long the booru has existed, controversy over the booru has mostly waned in favor of controversy over /v/ermin Discord servers. Category:Meta